the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Make3.0Shine/Trio of Siblings
Chapter 1 Boom! There go all of the SHIRT Battlers! It always feels good completing a level of a game. It makes you feel accomplished inside. And especially after you’ve tried it precisely 112 times…maybe 113…it’s embarrassing. My name is Mack Munten. I’m just a regular kid (almost teenager) living a normal life with an absolutely NORMAL family. That’s why it always feels good playing Galaxy Conflict: Community Shoots Again. A lot of people call it a rip-off, but really, who am I to judge? I live in a family of six, including my dog. My big brother does big brother stuff, my little sister does little sister stuff and my parents do parent stuff. It gets tiring and kind of pathetic after a certain point. Throughout my whole existence, I’ve always felt miniscule. Just a spec in the middle of a galaxy. Nobody special. What’s the point in me succeeding if I’ll just be forgotten when I die? I’ve always wanted something to place me in the pages of history, and now, the moment has finally arrived. First, I feel as if it is important to introduce the family. Max is my big brother, who normally torments me. I sometimes feel like smacking him, but we’re siblings. I’m too innocent to ever hurt a relative of mine. Max has just graduated from high school, and in a few months, he’ll be getting a job. Sadly, we can’t afford college, so he’s been a bit down lately on not being able to follow in our father’s footsteps and be a teacher. He’s going to have to work at Pizza Prince instead. Then there’s Mat, my little sister. Though annoying at times, she mostly just sits in her room, playing with her dolls, while I watch the Galaxy Conflict cutscenes. However, I mostly just feel bad. You see, she’s called Mat. So a bunch of bullies like to step all over her. And quite literally, might I add. So I like to spend as much time with her as I can, to make her feel special. Then, there’s my parents, Mary and Mike. They’re just the stereotypical parents, and my dog Mick is just the stereotypical dog. I’m sorry if you were expecting a talking dog, but the most extraordinary thing he can do is poop two times in a row on our mat – err, I meant carpet. Something you might have noticed in our family is that all of our names start with M. Max, Mack, Mat, Mike, Mary, Mick. Even our kooky grandfather is called Mel. Why is that? Legends tell that our great ancestors, Michael and Melody, thought it was quite the coincidence both of their names started with M. This turned from an amazing coincidence to a family tradition. The sadder part is we have to marry someone whose name also starts with M. Personally, I see this as unfair, and so do my parents. But it’s tradition. They have no say on the matter. And of course, me. The boy who’s telling this story to you. Again, I’m quite normal. I’m in love with Galaxy Conflict, which I often get bullied for, but my love still doesn’t wither. So, what were those events that changed my family forever? It all started on that fateful night… We were all sitting at our relatively big table. Maybe even too big. However, with a family of five, you always have to be prepared, and if there’s one thing we’re not good at, it’s getting prepared for the future. We were all eating Chicken Kiev and couscous, my favourite. Max was as quiet at ever, and Dad was helping Mat learn how to cut the Kiev. And I was practically glued to my game. “Mack, can you please put the controller down long enough for you to take a single bite of the Kiev?” asked Mum. “I thought Kiev was your favourite!” She’s not lying. It is. Along with soup and bagels, it’s the best you can have. Feed me Chicken Kiev every day and I won’t complain. Okay, maybe a little. I placed the controller on the floor. However, I had forgotten that Mick was still around, so he accidentally pressed the Start button, and since I couldn’t control it, I died. Both in the game and a little inside. “Someone please put him in the kitchen.” I begged. I had no words. I was JUST at the end. I started eating. As always, it was up to the mother to start the conversation. “So…how was school?” she asked. Ah, the classic mother line to pretend you care. It’s quite cute…except…”We’re on holiday, mum.” I reminded…again. I had a feeling she was just messing with me, but just in case, I always remind her. Although not much else of substance happened during that dinner sequence, I felt it was important to show the last ever dinner we ever had as a full family… Chapter 2 It was 7 in the morning. By this time, I was already up, getting ready to go to Pizza Prince as with every Saturday and buy some more Galaxy Conflict merchandise. My mum says that stupid old toys won't get me a future, but really, I can sell them for a lot of money later on in my life! Not that I will. I was finishing putting my clothes on before out of nowhere, my mum burst into my room, waking up Max. Yeah, we share a room. Still, depressed as ever, Max immediately drifted back to sleep. "Max! Mack! Come into the living room!" Mum exclaimed. I finished and shook Max into reality. He soon followed me to the living room where we saw Mat already there, which was already a surprise as she usually wakes up kind of later than this. "Pleae, boys, take a seat." Dad offered. I, feeling a bit confused, sat in the middle. "Max, Mack, Mat, there is something I don't want to do but it is absolutely necessary to help you in life..." Mum explained, wiping a tear from her eye. I didn't even expect what was about to come my way, but in any case, I didn't necessarily feel like it was gonna be "You're getting the limited Galaxy Conflict figure of Sam Landrunner!". "We're...sending you out on your own for 10 days." she finished. As soon as she finished off that sentence, my heart missed a beat. Max completely woke up and Mat started crying a bit. Either way, we all gasped at this sudden news. "Why?" Mat asked, rubbing her tears on mum's brand new light blue jacket. "Did we do something wrong?". Mum patted her on the head like a dog. "There, there, sweetheart." Mum comforted. "It's hard for me too, but you didn't do anything wrong. It's for you all to learn how to work as a team. Max, you need to get out more and get over failing your dreams. Mat, you need to make a stand against those bullies and gain confidence to do so. And Mack...go live your life. You don't need any silly toys to give you entertainment in your life.". Suddenly, all at once, we hugged our parents. Honestly, it'd be a lie if I said me and Max weren't crying along with Mat. Call us babies, but being abandoned by your parents isn't really a thing to take lightly. Still, this was the start of a new adventure, and I wanted to make the most of it. After breakfast and discussing reasons why this had to happen, Max and I were packing our bags. I brought toys, food, clothes and a photo of me and my parents from when we went to Rogerpark. As my face was still wet from tears, I looked over at Max. "So...this is it, huh?" I asked, trying to make small talk with my own brother. "The start of a new journey and the last time we'll be here.". Max looked at me, confused. "What? We'll be back in ten days." Max reassured. "I know, but...I struggle to believe that us three can all survive out...there..." I reasoned. "I-is it possible? We're only a trio of siblings, nothing special.". Max put his arm around me. This was the first time we were having a brother moment in years. "Hey, bro..." said Max. "It's okay to be scared...but you know what they say about fears. If you never do it, you'll never get over your fear. By doing this, you can be not just a regular kid; someone who's went out and faced the struggles of the Earth. Do you get what I mean?". I wiped away my tears and hugged him. I then looked up at him, teary-eyed, but smiling. "Thank you, Max. I really needed those words of encouragement." I thanked. Without warning, then Mat came in and joined in. This was the first trio of siblings moment we all had...and I'm glad we had it. Category:Blog posts